


Life and the Devil

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe is infuriated, Dan is trying, DearOldDad is a bit of a dick, F/F, F/M, Lucifer's siblings are confused, M/M, Michael is an arse, Mpreg, and a bit hurt, angel physiology is different, it's a supernatural fiction, so I can okay, trollish sense of humour, unexpected consequences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Post-reveal, Chloe wants time, Lucifer is still trying not to mess things up, so he gives her time.Dan is hurt and angry, he wants answers from Lucifer.DearOldDad is a bit of dick, because what happens next is a doozy.Lucifer's siblings are deeply confused.





	Life and the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This will end in Deckerstar… 
> 
> It is also dottier than a dot-to-dot puzzle book.
> 
> Inspiration for this, Ian Malcolm in The Lost World, "this is going to be bad, Daddy is very angry" because Angels/Archangels (even fallen ones) are not actually human, and Lucifer has already proved to be very territorial.
> 
> There are no T-Rexs in this. Sorry.

Five a.m. He stretches carefully, not to waken the other occupant of the bed. He really doesn’t know how he let it get this far, but in the very cold light of the early morning, it’s way too much. He moves stealthily, easing away from his bed partner. The sheet covering them both slips a little and he winces at the scratch marks on the other’s body.

Shame-faced and naked he slinks quietly and quickly away from the bed, gathering his scattered clothes as he goes. One sock’s missing, but he’s hardly worried about that, as he hastily redresses. Checks his pockets for his keys and leaves.

Never seeing the dark eyes fixed on every movement as he departs.


End file.
